wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadeClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1 ''' Cynderheart let out a long, wide yawn, and curled into a ball inside of the Warriors Den. With a purr, she wrapped her tail around her body and drifted off to sleep. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise'']] 00:24, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Viperclaw paced around. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:33, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Cynderheart awoke a few hours later, strangely not able to get much sleep. She walked outside and stretched her forepaws, her claws outstreched. Spotting Viperclaw, she flattened her ears. "And what are ''you ''waiting for?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise'']] 00:39, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Viperclaw looked at Cynderheart. "Nothing." he growled and kept pacing. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:41, November 3, 2015 (UTC) (Who is Shadowpaw's mentor?) Shadowpaw padded around camp. (Fern?) Viperclaw turned away from Cynderheart and padded up to Shadowpaw. "Do you want to go hunting?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:42, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "Sure!" She chirped. Viperclaw nodded and led the young she-cat out of camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:45, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Shadowpaw bounded off and caught a thrush. Viperclaw tried to catch a magpie but it flew into his face. He hissed and fell while it pecked his face. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:48, November 4, 2015 (UTC) She caught a shrew. Viperclaw growled and killed the magpie. Shadowpaw's scent washed over his nose. He hoped she didn't see him attacked by a bird... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:53, November 4, 2015 (UTC) She hadn't seen him. "Ooh! A magpie!" Thank StarClan. He covered his cuts and turned to her. "Yep, I caught it, easy as a leaf." he lied. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:58, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "Nice! I guess we could say we caught a lot." Viperclaw nodded. "Let's head back to camp." (I have an idea, could Tanglepaw and Shadowpaw be sisters? that would mean Shadow's mentord by her dad but who cares?) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:03, November 4, 2015 (UTC) (Sure they can.) "Okay!" Tanglepaw ran up to Shadowpaw as she returned. "Did you catch this for me? how thoughtful!" Tanglepaw mewed and snatched the shrew away from Shadowpaw without giving her a chance to reply. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:09, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "Yes... I... Did..." She said trailing off. "What was that? Speak up!" Tanglepaw meowed while eating savagly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:12, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, I caught that for you" she lied. "Good." Tanglepaw purred streching out. ---- Fernstorm padded up to the tree and hopped onto it and called a meeting. "Quillstar has died and I am now leader." he meowed to the gathered cats. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:16, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "Our father, leader!" She whispered to Tanglepaw. "Yeah! he'll probably make us deputy when we're older." Tanglepaw purred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:37, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Cynderheart sat back on her haunches, flattening her ears. ''I wonder who Fernstorm will pick as deputy... ''She thought, shaking the thought out of her head moments later. –[[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise'']] 12:50, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Fernstorm and Vinefur went off for him to get his nine lives. ----- Tanglepaw pranced around. "Maybe he'll make us warriors early and we'll both be deputy." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:24, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Starkclaw sat grooming his thin mink pelt and glancedup at Fernstorm his gaze indifferent. The mink tom had been named deouty not long ago and hoped he'd at least live to be a leader someday. The tom then stood and headed out of camp sure that the prey pile was short and began hunting around for some prey. After nearly an hour of hunting the tom then headed back into camp with his five pieces of prey and once again messy pelt. The tom grinned and greeted Fernstorm and headed out towards the river.— Starkclaw 16:06, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar had named Starkclaw as deputy, everything seemed well now. --- Tanglepaw dashed out of camp and crashed through undergrowth making a ton of noise. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:11, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Starkclaw sniffed and began to groom his pelt again. In his whole life he'd never been able to keep his pelt clean whatsoever.— Starkclaw 16:12, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Tanglepaw flew out of the undergrowth and flew into a river. She looked up shaking her pelt to see Starkclaw, covered in water. "I'm so sorry!" she yowled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:13, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Starkclaw silenced the loud molly with his tail. "What on earth are you doing?" He said now dripping with water. At least he was clean.— Starkclaw 16:15, November 9, 2015 (UTC) "I was running then i fell into the river." Tanglepaw meowed flicking her brown and gray ears. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:17, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Starkclaw sniffed. "Of course you were." He said dryly. The tom hated water and now he was soaked.— Starkclaw 16:20, November 9, 2015 (UTC) "I'm sorry though." she meowed and pranced in the water and dove her head under the water and came up with a fish. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:22, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Starkclaw grunted and narrowed his eyes. Aside form his dislike of water, some mollies coul djust be downright annoying and thats just on of the reasons he didn't have a mate yet. Sure, he liked Tanglepaw's energy, but it was also wrong to even think about falling for her. SHaking his head athimself he headed back into camp.— Starkclaw 17:12, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Tanglepaw caught another fish and ran back to camp, dropping them a few times. She sat on the ground looking dead and panting. Fernstar then called a clan meeting. Tanglepaw dashed up and watched. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:17, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Starkclaw grinned and seated himself not far from Tanglepaw and Fernstar. The mink tomcat watched and waited for Fernstar to speak.— Starkclaw 20:49, November 9, 2015 (UTC) "We will be having two new warriors today." he paused. "This should have happened a couple moons ago but they decided to go into another Clans land." He glared at his daughters. "Shadowpaw, Tanglepaw, please step forward." --Tanglepaw eagerly bounced forward while Shadowpaw followed more slow. " I, Fernstar, leader of ShadeClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend then to you as a warriors in thier turn. Shadowpaw, Tanglepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" "I do!" Tanglepaw squeaked. "I do." Shadowpaw also meowed. (sorry i rp'd her spots) " Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Shadowpaw, Tanglepaw, from this moment you will be known as Shadowstreak and Tanglelight. StarClan honors your Dedication, and we welcome you as full warriors of ShadeClan." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:03, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Starkclaw flicked his tail at Tanglelight's amused look. What a molly. The tom thought quickly leaving camp after it was over to take a walk.— Starkclaw 17:28, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight whispered to Shadowstreak about how awesome it was but Fernstar shut them up with a glare and he went back to his den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:15, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Birdsoar groomed herself outside the warriors' den. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 22:17, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight stared outside camp with huge eyes that shone with starlight and she was set ablaze. ''I wonder if a fox will attack.... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:24, November 10, 2015 (UTC)'' ''V''iperclaw crept out of the warriors den and past the newly made warriors and went into the forest. He climbed into a tree and sat there. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:02, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong cheered out the names of the new warriors, but her eyes gleamed as they settled on Fernstar, the mighty leader definitely catching her interest. She thought he was quite handsome, and strong, as well as a great leader. She certainly had a crush on him, quite a big one, but she thought it'd be cool to at least get to know him. Besides, how many cats knew their leader very well, and could consider them their friend?Silverstar' 03:03, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar padded into his den, not wanting to bother the newest warriors. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:05, November 11, 2015 (UTC) The tortoiseshell frowned. ''Well, it's going to be pretty hard to become his friend... Ashamed, Shadowsong quickly ducked her head. And I'm just a lame warrior, I'm no leader-friend material! StarClan, I'm such a whimp, I'm terrified...Silverstar 03:07, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight's eyes fell on Shadowsong. Breaking her rule. "Shadowsong!" she called. "Why the frown?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:09, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Holy StarCl-" Taken by surprise, Shadowsong flinched greatly before cutting herself off, her eyes round. "O-Oh, Tanglep-light, you surprised me! It's nothing, just...personal problems."'Silverstar' 03:10, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight slightly laughed. "It's fine! but why do you look... so... scared?" she asked perking her ears. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:13, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "I, uh, well..." Shadowsong shrugged to herself, deciding that telling the molly wouldn't hurt. "...I really want to get to know Fernstar, and like, be his friend, y'know? But, well...I'm too terrified to speak with him."'Silverstar' 03:14, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight had a click in her mind. "You have a crush on him!" she laughed at the thought of Shadowsong and her father together. "Try going hunting with him in the morning, he likes to hunt." She suggested. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:18, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong's cheeks quickly flushed a bright red, ducking her head in embarrassment as heat emitted from her pelt. "U-Uhh....Ummm....He's cute? Oh great StarClan, this is super awkward, you're his ''daughter!" She paused, shaking her head slowly. "B...But I'll still give it a try."Silverstar 03:22, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight purred. "Okay then! good luck!" she mewed and turned back to her watch. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:24, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Good luck to you as well, but don't worry, vigil's are actually pretty fun," waving her tail, Shadowsong faded into the warrior's den, gently lying down in her nest. ''Ok, let's give this a try in the morning....Silverstar 03:26, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight looked at the glaring Shadowstreak. "What? it's cooool." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:29, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong closed her eyes after resting her head on her paws.'Silverstar' 03:34, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Starkclaw sighed bored and headed back out. HE was never usually in camp and busied himself with going on walks or patrols. HE didn't have any family or any friends.— Starkclaw 14:04, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar left his den at the crack of dawn and went right over to the entrance. Shadowstreak was covering her ears with her paws while Tanglelight told her how she once fell out of a tree into a lake. He rolled his eyes and went up to them. Tanglelight shut her mouth and looked harmlessly up at him. "Your done, go and rest." he meowed. "Yay!" Tanglelight screamed and ran out of camp. Fernstar sat outside his den studying the camp----- Tanglelight looked around exctided. ''What should I do first as a warrior? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:03, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Padding around, Fireblaze joined a patrol. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 16:58, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight joined the patrol too. "Hi Fireblaze." (crush her dreams wolf) ---- Fernstar groomed his pelt picking out the leaves. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:00, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "hey." Fireblaze mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 17:02, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight stared at him. "Sooo.... can we go hunting, just the two of us later?" she asked hopefully. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:04, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Sure...?" FIreblaze mewed, confused. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 17:05, November 11, 2015 (UTC) (CRUSH THEM NOOOOOWWW) Tanglelight gave an excited bounce. "I can't wait!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:06, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah." Fireblaze mewed. Did this cat like ''like him? That woud be strange... [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 17:07, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight padded onward. "So what should we do?" she asked, maybe they could hunt in the lake! just the two of them... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:09, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong poked her head out of the warrior's den, spotting Fernstar in all of his handsome glory. ''Oh my, here I go.... She took a hesitant step forward before approaching the leader in a steady pace, shyly looking away from the tom. "Um...Fernstar, would you like to go hunting, or....?"Silverstar 21:11, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar looked at the she-cat then studied the camp one last time. "Sure." he rose to his paws and flecked his tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:52, November 11, 2015 (UTC) A bit taken back by his agreeance, the tortoiseshell molly pricked her ears. "Oh, would you like to head out now, or take someone else...?"'Silverstar' 21:55, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar shook his head. "Everyone's sleeping or on patrol." he meowed and led the way out of camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:56, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong nodded before trotting after the tom, keeping her tail held high. "What's your favorite piece of fresh kill?" She inquired in a soft and quiet voice.'Silverstar' 01:55, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Anything, but I guess the best is starling." he meowed and suddenly stopped as a shrew scuttled through the leaves. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:00, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong was about to open her mouth to respond, but immediately shut her jaws at the sight of a shrew. Without even thinking, the molly darted around Fernstar in a swift movement, leaping onto the shrew with a soft thud before killing it with a quick blow...There went her spit-fire side... "O-Oh, sorry, shrew's, well, obviously my favorite..."'Silverstar' 02:02, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar nodded and sniffed around more. He spotted a sparrow but failed to catch it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:04, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong buried her shrew before continuing to hunt, watching Fernstar with a small frown. ''I wonder...is he happy? I know that he lost his mate 'n all of that, and I really don't understand what that's like, seeing that I don't even know my own family. But the tortoiseshell had to admit, it hurt her greatly to know that her family abandoned her. Lost in thought, Shadowsong stalked on, only to smack into the rough bark of a pine tree.Silverstar 02:08, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar's eyes drifted to Shadowsong who hit her face on a tree. "Are you okay?" he asked walking over. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:11, November 12, 2015 (UTC) (I made such a beautiful charart of her, I was so proud of it...and then GIMP crashed. >.<) Shadowsong ducked her head in embarrassment. "Yeah, sorry, I was just lost in thought..."'Silverstar' 02:13, November 12, 2015 (UTC) (i hate when that happens, spent two hours on one and it died on me) Fernstar flecked his tail. "It happens to me a lot." he meowed noding to a cut on his leg. "I fell out of a tree." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:15, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong cringed. "Ouch...It doesn't happen to me often, in fact, it's usually rare. I'm usually completely focused on my duty, but I'm feeling really off today."'Silverstar' 02:17, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar looked onward, already lost in his own thought. "It happens to me every day." he mewed and wondered away to the stream. He snapped himself out of it but kept going to the stream. He remembered a duck nest being near here. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:21, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Puzzled, the primarily black she-cat trotted after her leader. "Really? Where are you going now?" Shadowsong refused to share what had been on her mind, but she was sure it'd escape her mouth at some point...she could be a bit of a chatter-box when it came to personal things.'Silverstar' 02:24, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "There are some ducks here." Fernstar mewed and hopped down the hill to stand right next to the stream. He looked around for the nest. "Attack!" a cat leapt out at him and three others flew out from the reeds. They were rogues. Fernstar shook him off and clawed his shoulder. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:27, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Really? Ducks are so cute..." Pausing, the molly picked her way after Fernstar, only to flinch in surprise as he was attacked. Shadowsong let out a hiss of pain as she rolled with a larger she-cat, digging her fangs into the she-cat's front leg.'Silverstar' 02:29, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar hit the tom in the face, he easily overpowered the small tom and he cringed away. The other cat leaped at him and dug her fangs into her neck. He swatted her face. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:32, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "What's wrong, kitty? Too weak? You clan-scumb, an embarrassment to our kind!" The rogue molly spat into the face of Shadowsong, causing the dark she-cat to cringe. "...I'm just...A good hunter...!" The warrior grunted from underneath the heavy-weight cat, attempting to roll, but with no use.'Silverstar' 02:34, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar hit the molly that was on him and he leaped over to Shadowsong and the other molly and grabbed her neck with his claws and yanked her off of Shadowsong. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:36, November 12, 2015 (UTC) (Aw man, I was going to use her dark history to get rid of the rogue on her, but that's fine, I can still do something with it) Shadowsong took in a breath of air, relieved that she was no longer being crushed by the rogue. Turning sharply after murmuring her thanks to Fernstar, Shadowsong launched herself back at the molly, only to receive a blow to the face. The rogue chuckled, "you ''are terrible!" Grunting from the sharp pain in her cheek, Shadowsong glared back at the molly. "...It's kind of hard to learn things when your mentor was constantly trying to hide from you, and dies only a few days after your ceremony." At this, the rogue froze, her hackles raising. "Y-You....You're...?"Silverstar 02:39, November 12, 2015 (UTC) The molly that attacked Fernstar eariler was stubborn and came back and the tussled on the ground together. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:41, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong blinked in confusion, cocking her head slightly. Why did it matter who she was? "...Er, I'm Shadowsong...Is there a problem with that?" The rogue molly quickly backed away, her eyes as round as moons. "N-No, it's her, it's her, we're all going to die now, we're all cursed!" With a screech, the rouge took off, leaving Shadowsong even more puzzled. Normally, they just fled, but...What was all of that about being cursed?'Silverstar' 02:43, November 12, 2015 (UTC) The molly on Fernstar suddenly sprang up looking scared and chased after her friend looking back one more time to look at Shadowsong with terror in her eyes. Fernstar watched them run away confused. ''What was that...? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:46, November 12, 2015 (UTC) The rogue who had attacked Shadowsong stopped at the opposite, baring her fangs and letting out a cruel hiss. "You monster! You killed them, even if you didn't want to, you killed your family! You're whole Clan is doomed!" Her eyes clouding with pain, Shadowsong stepped back, lost, confused, and very much hurt. "Wh...What do you mean...? I have no family, they all left me, I never saw them..."Silverstar 02:49, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar watched the rogue more confused. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:50, November 12, 2015 (UTC) But the rogue molly had already fled at her greatest speed, while Shadowsong quickly backed up, shaking her head as her eyes remained clouded. "...No...No, there has to be a mistake, I never killed anyone, I-I never even had a family or friends..."'Silverstar' 02:53, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar didn't say anything. He didn't know a whole lot about Shadowsong's past. He joined the Clan when she was a young apprentice, but he never really bothered watching the Clan around her. "What was she talking about?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:56, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong shook her head as her shoulders slumped. "I...have no idea, I-I killed no-one, I was just born without family. I had no siblings, no mother, no father, no foster anything, no friends...only myself."'Silverstar' 02:59, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar looked at his paws. He slightly understood her pain. His parents were killed after he was born which forced his aunt and uncle to take him and his siblings in, they hated them and beat them and killed them, but Fernstar got away at the very lest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:01, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "If..." Shadowsong flattened her ears before taking in a deep breath, "...you want to kick me out of your clan, I-I'll leave...I understand."'Silverstar' 03:05, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Of course I'm not going to kick you out, your a great warrior and have done nothing wrong, I'd be an idiot to do it." Fernstar meowed staring at the ground. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:08, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong closed her eyes. "Thanks, but...I'm only a good hunter, as you've seen, I can't fight to save my life. That's no use."'Silverstar' 03:10, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, but your the best hunter in the Clan." he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:12, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Fine, fine..." Shadowsong murmured, tensing as she struggled to lick a burning wound on her shoulder. She may have been the best hunter, but she certainly wasn't the most flexible.'Silverstar' 03:15, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar turned back to camp. "We should go back, I need to warn the patrols about them." he mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:17, November 12, 2015 (UTC) (Seriously, she's bad luck...made her again, and she made GIMP crash...) Shadowsong nodded, shaking out her pelt, giving up on her wound...She'd just have the Medicine Cat look at it. "Yeah, let's go."'Silverstar' 03:23, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar went back into the camp and warned the warriors. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:26, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong paused, and raced back out of camp to get her shrew.'Silverstar' 03:28, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight padded up to Fireblaze. "Can we hunt now?" she asked (time for her heart to break) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:29, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Sure!" Fireblaze purred. "Your smart, so is Shadowstreak, she is kind...and...smart......a great hunter....a wonderful sense of smell. We should have bought her along...." he mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 03:40, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight winced. "Do you.... like, like her?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:42, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Huh? Of course not.....at all.....maybe sort of." Fireblaze mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 03:43, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Oh..." Tanglelight slightly backed away, a bit of tears in her eyes. "I'm a.... I have to go." she meowed and ran into the forest crying. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:45, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Confused, Fireblaze ran after her. "Are you okay? What's wrong? Did you cut your paw on a Twoleg thing or something?" He asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 03:47, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight stopped and lookd at him, looking as sad as she ever has. "Just stop following me! I liked you okay!? I want to be alone, and if you really do feel bad then leave." she yowled and ran away as fast as she could. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:50, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Blinking, he left. "Okay, I-I'm sorry, I had no idea. If you want to be alone, then I will leave you alone, just try not to get hurt." He mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 03:52, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight hid up in a tree alone. She never knew what it flet like to be rejected... it was awful. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:53, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Alone, FIreblaze sat in camp. He felt terrible! How could he be so clueless? [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 03:54, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight sat in the tree slightly singing a dumb song in her weeps. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:57, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Hearing a far away noise, Fireblaze flinched. ''Pleace come back.... [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 04:00, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Starkclaw was out hunting when he spotted Tanglelight. Quickly leaping up towards the molly he stopped to ask what was wrong. "Is everything alright?" He questioned. — Minkstar 14:11, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight looked at the tom. "I liked a tom but he likes someone else." she meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 16:09, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:Browse Category:Roleplay